bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Galeria Mayuriego z anime Obrazki profilowe O200 Profilowe Mayuriego.png|Obecny Kapitan 12. Oddziału, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. O196 Profilowe Mayuriego.png|Kapitan Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi Mayuri.png|Kurotsuchi. Historia Mayurimaggotsnest.png|Mayuri jako więzień w Siedlisku Larw ponad 100 lat temu. 12th division past.jpg|Mayuri spacerujący po Soul Society z Kisuke i Hiyori. O209 Mayuri ponad sto lat temu.png|Mayuri w laboratorium. Soul Society O24 Yamamoto, Sui-Feng, Unohana, Aizen, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Tosen, Hitsugaya, Zaraki i Mayuri na spotkaniu.png|Mayuri obecny na zebraniu kapitanów. O24 Ichimaru świadkiem kłótki Mayuriego z Zarakim.png|Mayuri kłóci się z Zarakim. O25 Sui-Feng, Retsu, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Ichimaru, Zaraki i Tosen otrzymują alarm.png|Kapitanowie zostają poinformowani o wtargnięciu Ryoka. KenpachiStopsMayuri.jpg|Zaraki zatrzymuje Mayuriego. MayuriAndNemuSSPullingBombTrigger.jpg|Mayuri naciska guzik, by zdetonować ciała swoich podwładnych. Mayuri detaching his arm.jpg|Mayuri wydłuża ramię. Mayuri Shikai.jpg|Shikai Mayuriego. Ashisogijizo.jpg|Mayuri uwalnia Shikai. Ashisogijizo.png|Shikai Mayuriego - Ashisogi Jizō. Ishida Nemu.jpg|Nemu trafiona Shikai Mayuriego. Mayuri stomps on Nemu.jpg|Mayuri depcze Nemu. MayuriSSShikaiWithIshida.jpg|Mayuri tnie Ishidę po raz drugi. Ishida using ransōtengai.jpg|Kurotsuchi patrzy jak Uryū używa Ransōtengai. MayuriBankai2.jpg|Mayrui uwalnia swój Bankai - Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Blades.jpg|Ostrza Bankai. Mayuri Owned2.jpg|Mayuri po ataku Ishidy. LiquidForm.jpg|Mayuri w postaci zielonej cieczy. O61 prawdziwa twarz Mayuriego.png|Kurotsuchi bez farby. Bount (tylko anime) LookingIntoBounts.png|Mayuri wraz z Shunsuiem i Jūshiro szukają informacji o Bount. Sawatari encounters Mayuri Kurotsuchi.png|Mayuri kontra Sawatari. Hueco Mundo O196 Mayuri uradowany widokiem członka Espady.png|Mayuri uradowany widokiem członka Espady. O196 Kurotsuchi drwi z Quincy.png|Kurotsuchi drwi z rannego Uryū. O196 Mayuri uśmiecha się.png|Naukowiec uśmiecha się do przeciwnika. O196 Szayelaporro tworzy marionetkowego Mayuriego.png|Szayelaporro tworzy marionetkowego Mayuriego. O198 Mayuri wystawia język.png| O198 Kurotsuchi kpi z Granza.png|Kurotsuchi kpi z Granza. O198 Mayuri wskazuje na Ishidę.png|Shinigami wskazuje na Quincy. O198 Kapitan Kurotsuchi uwalnia Bankai.png|Kurotsuchi uwalnia swoje Bankai. O198 Bankai Mayuriego.png|Bankai Mayuriego. Mayuri Szayel.jpg|Mayuri zabija Szayela. O200 Złamany Ashisogi Jizo.png|Złamany Ashisogi Jizō. O200 Mayuri odnajduje ciała Dordoniego i Cirucci.png|Kurotsuchi odnajduje ciała Dordoniego i Cirucci. Sztuczna Karakura Nemu Pushes Mayuris cart.png|Mayuri wraz z Nemu ciągnącą "zdobycz wojenną". Mayuri Nemu open Garganta.png|Mayuri i Nemu otwierają Gargantę. Yammyreleased2.jpg|Mayuri obserwuje Yammy'ego. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) UkitakeByakuya.png|Mayuri wraz z innymi na wzgórzu Sōgyoku. UnohanaMayuriArgue.png|Konfrontacja wzrokowa między Kurotsuchim a Unohaną. O263 Zszokowany Mayuri.png|Zszokowany Mayuri po zobaczeniu zrujnowanego Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Mayuri słucha wyjaśnień od Nanao Ise i Rangiku Matsumoto. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri wraz z Kenpachim badają Swiat Dangai. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|Mayuri w czasie spotkania Gotei 13 w pokoju Kurosakiego. E329 Mayuri stabs Inaba.png|Mayuri kontra Kagerōza Inaba. Mayuri attacked from behind by Reigai-Komamura.png|Kurotsuchi atakowany od tyłu przez Reigai Sajina Komamury. Ep339MinazukiAttacks.png|Mayuri kontra Reigai Retsu Unohany. Od340 Pomysł Kisuke.jpg|Kon z Kisuke wyjaśniają pojawienie się Kona w ciele Reigai Nemu. Omake O19 Mayuri w Najwyższym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama.png|Mayuri w Najwyższym Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama. Galeria Mayuriego z mangi Obrazki profilowe C480 Mayuri.png|Mayuri 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena. R685 Kurotsuchi.png|Mayuri po wojnie. Soul Society Ashisogi Jizou.jpg|Shikai Mayuriego. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou.jpg|Bankai Mayuriego. Hueco Mundo Bleach cover 35.jpg|Maruri na okładce 35. tomu. R299 Okładka.jpg|Naukowiec na okładce 299. rozdziału. R303 Okładka.jpg|Kurotsuchi na okładce 303. rozdziału. R304 Okładka.png|Bankai Mayuriego na okładce 304. rozdziału. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R494 Okładka 1.jpg|Mayuri na okładce 494. rozdziału. Roz497 Mayuri i Nemu wychodzą.png|Mayuri wraz z Nemu ruszają do walki. R512 Okładka.png|Kurotsuchi wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem przybycia Ichigo do Soul Society na okładce 512. rozdziału. R516 Ichigo i Mayuri.png|Ichigo zabiera Zanpakutō. R516 Okładka.png|Ichigo i Mayuri na okładce 516. rozdziału. R518 Okładka.png|Kurotsuchi i Urahara na okładce 518. rozdziału. R518 Kon jako projektor.png|Kon używany jako projektor. R539 Eksperymenta.png|Eksperyment Mayuriego. Mayuri i Nemu wychodzą z laboratorium.png|Mayuri i Nemu wychodzą z laboratorium. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R550 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 550. rozdziału. R552 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 552. rozdziału. R552 Kisuke pojawia się w laboratorium.png|Mayuri zaskoczony nagłym nadejściem Urahary. R589 Mayuri pojawia się.png|Mayuri pojawia się, by walczyć z Giselle. R590 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 590. rozdziału. R590 Detonatory Mayuriego.png|Mayuri używa detonatorów. R590 Arrancary.png|Kurotsuchi prosi o pomoc Arrancarów. R591 Okładka.png|Naukowiec na okładce 591. rozdziału. R591 Mayuri paraliżuje Arrancarów.png|Arrancary sparaliżowane przez sadystę. R592 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 592. rozdziału. R593 Mayuri kontra Hitsugaya.png|Mayuri konfrontuje się z Zombie-Hitsugayą. R593 Okładka.png|Naukowiec na okładce 593. rozdziału. R594 Zombie.png|Kensei, Rose i Rangiku jako zombie pojawiają się za Mayurim. R617 Maszyna do Reiatsu.png|Maszyna wzmacniająca Reiatsu. R623 Mayuri o wynalazku.png|Szef SRT o swym wynalazku. R629 Zaraki pojawia się za Mayurim.png|Zaraki niespodziewanie pojawia się za Mayurim. R629 Zaskoczenie Mayuriego.png|Reakcja Mayuriego na widok Zarakiego. R635 Ruszam.png|Kenpachi rusza na Pernidę. R636 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 636. rozdziału. R636 Mayuri i Zaraki kontra Pernida.png|Mayuri i Zaraki kontra Pernida. R636 Zaraki rusza do ataku.png|Mayuri stara się zatrzymać Zarakiego. R636 Mayuri przebija Zarakiego.png|Mayuri przebija Zarakiego. R636 Mayuri odpiera atak Pernidy.png|Mayuri blokuje atak Pernidy. R637 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 637. rozdziału. R637 Zaintrygowany.jpg|Mazuri jest zainteresowany Pernidą. R637 Atak.jpg|Pernida atakuje kapitana. R637 Przedmiot.jpg|Mayuri wyciaga przedmiot, by zablokować nerwy Pernidy. R638 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 638. rozdziału. R638 Pernida w ścianie.png|Pernida atakuje kapitana. R638 Unik.png|Mayuri unika ataku. R638 Ręka.png|Pernida atakuje Mayuriego. R638 Hirenkyaku.png|Kurotsuchi korzysta z butów Hirenkyaku. R638 Konserwacja.png|Mayuri konserwuje palec. R638 Zszyta.png|Mayuri przyszywa rękę. R639 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 639. rozdziału. R639 Zmodyfikowany Bankai.png|Zmodyfikowany Bankai Mayuriego. R640 Okładka.png|Okładka 640. rozdziału. R640 Mayuri unika ataku.png|Mayuri unika strzały Pernidy. R640 Nemu ochrania Mayuriego.png|Nemu ratuje ojca. R641 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 641. rozdziału. R641 Naprzeciw Pernidy.png|Kurotsuchi naprzeciw Pernidy. R643 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 643. rozdziału. R643 Szayelaporro nawiedza.png|Wizja Szayelaporro Granza. R643 Koniec Pernidy.png|Zniszczenie Pernidy. R644 Upadek.png|Kapitan upada. R644 Arigato.png|Hitsugaya dziękuje Mayuriemu. R644 W kapsule.png|Ikkaku i Yumichika dziękują Kurotsuchiemu za uratowanie Zarakiego. R644 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 644. rozdziału. R644 Utracona córka.png|Nemuri pojawia się w śnie. Epilog R685 Okładka.png|Mayuri na okładce 685. rozdziału. R685 Mayuri z córą.PNG|Mayuri z nową córką. R686 Szok.png|Kapitanowie zaszokowani nagłym zniknięciem energii Yhwacha. Galeria Mayuriego z filmów Kategoria:Galerie